


Dr Feelgood

by birdcages7



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Shorts [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcages7/pseuds/birdcages7
Summary: Of course being in a small town made things harder to get ahold of, made prices go up. But no one cared. No one had seen what Billy had to sell before. No one had the experiences he could provide, the thrills and highs and the escape. And all their families had money to burn.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Tumblr Prompts/Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785595
Kudos: 24





	Dr Feelgood

Hawkins was a dying town. A dying town full of bored youth desperate to feel something. Anything. Secrets weren’t secret in the hallways of Hawkins High. Everyone slept with everyone else. Chasing a high. Being exclusive was something left for marriage. Someone was always holding something for someone; weed, booze. Weekends were about getting drunk at an empty house. Some parents leaving their kid alone, trusting them not to do anything stupid. The entirety of the senior year turning up when their family wagon was ten minutes off the driveway.

Billy fit right in. Desperation not to feel the real world had started in California, he was an expert by the time they got to the midwest. He was good at keeping his mouth shut. Good at holding. Good at keeping to himself. And good at business. He carried his nickname with him. Was all over the school by the end of his first week. It was good for business for people to know his wares and what he could supply.

Of course being in a small town made things harder to get ahold of, made prices go up. But no one cared. No one had seen what Billy had to sell before. No one had the experiences he could provide, the thrills and highs and the escape. And all their families had money to burn.

He was always welcomed at parties, whatever house on whatever street. If the senior year was there he could make money, make an impression, part crowds like the red sea and do deals in darker corners. They swarmed like moths to a flame. Planted a crown on his head and held him up high. Their king come to relieve them of their woes. Their god come to forgive them of their sins and take them to heaven.

Billy’s number was known as much as his title. Whatever you wanted, he could get. Weed, pills, coke, stronger. Everyone wanted in. Everyone wanted to forget they were stuck in a dead town until they could escape to college, forget school and parents, worries and misery. Forget crushing boredom. They could get lost to the beat of a heavy song playing over expensive speakers, drink flowing, bodies becoming one in other rooms, glassy eyes rolling to the ceiling.

Billy had his latest customer pinned, only because he’d wanted to be. The nice jacket he’d come in with long lost to the pile in a bedroom. Half empty cup of jungle juice with a fruity edge in one hand. Already gone but needed more. Something with an edge, a kick. Something he was begging Billy for with his eyes, with his free hand on Billy’s chest, rubbing over the material of his shirt.

Harrington was a regular customer. His folks had money that wouldn’t be missed. And he wanted to escape more than most. Billy slid an arm around his lean waist, propped himself up, forced Harrington to sink down the wall. Just by an inch or two. The king needed to be rule higher. 

The doctor was in session.

“You know I’ve got you pretty boy.”

Harrington’s cheeks flushed pretty and red as his mouth fell open in wait. Needing his medicine. Billy reached into a small bag in his pocket, fished out a paper square printed with a rainbow and slipped his finger past plush pink lips to press it onto Harrington’s expectant tongue. Shifted to talk next to Harrington’s ear as his lips closed around the digit, eyes to the ceiling, already looser, seeing colours and stars in the flashing disco lights. Drifting away from the dead town, from worries and misery and loneliness. Grip tightening in Billy’s shirt. _Come with me_.

“Come find me in twenty if that don’t do the trick, princess. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was this based completely on a Mötley Crüe song and how much I think it would suit Billy for being his dealer alias? Yes.
> 
> [Tumblr page.](https://bird-in-a-cage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
